


Dragon Lullaby

by Iloverayllumanddragons26



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable dragon family, Mother and Son, Other, Wholesome, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloverayllumanddragons26/pseuds/Iloverayllumanddragons26
Summary: queen Zubeia sings her son a lullaby(To the tune of Dragon Lullaby by Dave Volpe)
Relationships: Azymondias & zubeia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dragon Lullaby

Zubeia curled her tail around her son as he tried to sleep, he was having some difficulty, which made sense. She smiled and started to sing to him,

“Come dip your wings into the stars and close your eyes,  
Then you will have peace,  
Sleep will come to you,  
Come leave your worries and then soar above the sky,  
Then,  
Close your eyes and enter a world,  
Of your imagination,  
Dream your dreams of love and freedom so strongly,  
Strongly,  
Spread your wings and fly away,  
Fly,  
In to,  
Whorls of color springing from fun,  
And endless laughter,  
Close those sleepy eyes and transcend this world,  
Fly into the cosmos,  
And,  
Sleep.”

She exhaled, her little baby Azymondias fast asleep against her side, she spread her wing over him to make sure he’s protected and then lowers her head and lets sleep come.

**Author's Note:**

> Just had this idea  
> Sorry it’s short


End file.
